The Child that would grow to become Italy
by ohhthegreatestblinkinglight
Summary: Waiting for Romulus' return, the last thing China expected was to meet one of his grandsons.


" You know I love you right?"

With a faint smile lighting up his lips, Yao rolled his eyes at his lover's minute comment. "Yes, Romulus, you have been saying that for the last few days."

Strong arms wrapped around him as the Roman in question placed a faint nip to Yao's exposed neck," I'a just wanted to make sure."

Yao's head tilted to the side in confusion as he turned in the embrace to face his Roman lover.

"Romulus, you are being strange. Make sure for what?"

His piercing amber eyes locking with Yao's dark one, Romulus answered the question by leaning down to place a sudden kiss upon Yao's tender lips. Never the one to deny his lover's affection, Yao eagerly responded to the rough touch. And as Romulus' battle hardened hands moved down his body to firmly rest against his hips, bringing them closer together, Yao couldn't help the unsettling feeling growing in the pit of stomach.

'Romulus is hiding something.'

* * *

A light, carefree giggle tittered from the sunny garden as a low chuckle followed.

Hitching up his imperial silken clothes, Yao ran as a smile started to grace his face. He knew that low rumble of a laugh anywhere. Skidding to a halt at the stone entryway to the fragrant garden, Yao cried out with joy trembling his voice," Romulus!"

The Roman turned to flash him as a grin as he continued to bounce a baby boy in his lap. The youngster with large amber eyes like his grandfather, clapped his hands in excitement as his eyes landed on the strange man standing in the entryway.

With careful steps as to avoid crushing the delicate, bright blossoms of spring, Yao approached Romulus and his child with some apprehension. He had heard Romulus mention his 'little ones' but he was unsure how to handle himself around such delicate things.

Romulus stood to greet his lover with a grin and a light kiss, hoisting the child from his lap to the crook of his arm. "My love, look who has decided to come with his nonno to visit the most beautiful one in the world."

Flushing at the compliment, Yao happily reproachicated the kiss and turned his attention to the child who was eagerly grabbing handfuls of Yao's long, black hair.

"_ No, no little one,_ " Romulus playfully scolded the young Italy," _Yao must be handled with care, beautiful things are meant to be handled with love. Like this. _" To demonstrate, Romulus ran his hand through Yao's soft black tresses and with his eyes meeting Yao's flushed gaze, he place a gentle kiss to the ends of the strands.

The moment would had become more heated had little Italy not let out a giggle and tried to follow his nonno's motions. His small pudgy hands, clumsily patted Yao on his head instead. Despite being petted like a stray dog, Yao supposed it was the effort that matter as he praised the young one in his native tougue," _Very good. I see you will be a charmer like your grandfather." _

Little Italy, not understanding the strange language flowing from the Chinese man, simply clapped his hands charmingly. His attention was soon diverted to a wandering bee and he squirmed out of his nonno's hold to chase the yellow-black striped flyer.

Watching his small child toddle away, Romulus swelled with the sense of pride that came with parenthood. And Yao quietly watched Romulus's expression with a faint smile, but he couldn't help the uneasy feeling growing in his stomach.

Who exactly was this new child?... What is his purpose?

* * *

_"You're spoiling him." _

Romulus looked up from his cooing to glance at Yao with a confused look.

_"But Yao, he's so small like a flower, I have to shower him with love." _

Sighing, Yao shook his head at his lover's statement as he moved to hoist the young Italy from his 'grandfather's' grip.

_"But when you overtend a flower, it does more harm than good," _

With a gentle hand, Yao pushed Romulus away from little Veneziano who was glad to be free.

Holding his lover back, Yao instructed him as both their eyes followed the smiling Italy as he wandered around," _You have to allow him to explore things by himself.. or he'll never survive on his own." _

Romulus pouted at the smaller man as he oh so badly wished to scoop up the child back in his arms and hold him tight," _But Yao... I have to protect him." _

Yao reached up to touch Romulus' chin lightly as he faintly smiled," _I understand,beloved. But you can't always be there to protect him. You know what's needed of us.. You can't protect him from his duty."_

Sighing, Romulus continued to gaze sadly as he watched little Veneziano stumble about the green haven-like garden," _…. I know." _

With sunlight accenting Veneziano's auburn locks and an overcheerful grin gracing his lips, Yao was startled to see how similar the young boy looked to Romulus.

The knot in Yao's stomach tightened.

* * *

Smiling, Yao pushed away his anxiety as he waved goodbye to the duo on boats. As Romulus waved back, smiling, and little Italy cried out a garble of good byes, Yao was overcome with a sense of longing and sadness. He wished that he could join them. He wished he could go back to Rome with them and see their home, see all the things that Romulus boasted of and talked eagerly about. To be closer to Romulus, to have more time to spend together... as a couple, as a family.

But his duty came first.

So with a lone tear trickling down his cheek, Yao held his head high as he made his way back to the Imperial Palace. Even as he knew that would be one of the last times he'd get a glimpse of his lover.

**Omake! **

"Open wide!"

Veneziano giggled as he opened his mouth wide. A fork soon made it's way into his mouth and he closed his lips with a 'Yum~'. Pounding his hands on the wooden tabletop, the smiling child cried out with stuffed cheeks," more! more!"

Romulus smiled as he watched Yao feed little Ita some strange noodley type of food.

Little did either of the ancients know, this would begin Italy's obsession with the delicious cuisine called... Pasta.

* * *

**^^ yEAH... I just wanted more Romechu and chibitalia was a plus**

**Please Review~~ ^^**

**Pasta- (noodles) did orginate in China, later being brought over by silk traders and what not.**


End file.
